Offensive Play Creator
The Offensive Play Creator is a tool that allows you to create and edit offensive plays to use in your games. It is necessary to master the creation of your own plays if you wish to become a successful coach in PSE. This page will detail the different controls of the creator and direct you in their use. 1.Created Play Screen : Where you can see your created play drawn up. Player paths are shown in varying colors, and the active player is colored yellow. 2. Opposing Defense : The selected defensive formation. When you first create a play it will be a Master. After that you can edit it to work differently against different defensive formations. 3. Play Name and Usage : Choose a name for your play. The name should be easily distinguished from other plays and give you a good idea of what the play does. Play usage is the situations your play will be called in if the Gameplan is used. You can pick up to two situations per play. 4. Save Button : Used to save your play after creating or editing it. All players must have completed commands for the play to be saved. If the play is complete and saving is still not allowed, click the End button before attempting to save. 5. Positions : List of positions. This is used to select the player you are adding commands to. A position's abbreviation will turn green when the player's instructions for the play are complete. 6. Active Position : Displays the position that is currently selected for editing. 7. Clear : Clears all commands given to the selected position. Once pressed it can't be undone, so only use it if you are completely sure you want to lose your progress for that player. 8. Script : List of all commands given so far to the selected position. 9. End : Ends the string of commands for the selected position. It does basically the same thing as the Run command. 10. Delete Last : Deletes the last command for the selected position. 11. Go To : Player will run to the directed point. 12. Wait : The player will wait for the specified amount of time. The time is measured in "ticks" which is less than a second. 13. Pass Block - Man : Will give you the prompt to select a defensive player and instruct the currently selected position to pass block that player. 14. Pass Block - Zone : Player will pass block within his area. This works best if you first make the tackles and guards step out and back, forming a pocket. 15. Run Block - Man : Gives the option to select a defensive player to be blocked. Offensive player will attempt to push him the selected direction. 16. Run Block - Zone : Player will run downfield, blocking any defensive player in his path. 17. Pass - Read : Gives prompt to select a receiver. The currently selected player will then check to see if the receiver is open, and throw the ball or progress to his next command. 18. Pass : Gives prompt to select a receiver. Currently selected player will then pass to the receiver, open or not. 19. Hand Off Left/Right : Gives prompt to select another offensive player. The currently selected player will then attempt to hand the ball off to them. Left/right refers to the direction on-screen the hand off is to be made, not which hand the player will use to hand off. 20. Pitch : Gives prompt to select another offensive player. The currently selected player will then pitch it to them. If the player is too far away, it will become a pass. 21. Option : Gives prompt to select another offensive player. Current player will then run option to the point designated by the position of your cursor. Players must stay within approximately 3-4 yards a pitch to be made. Options are usually ended by a pitch when the player reaches a certain point. DO NOT USE THE OPTION COMMAND IN PASSING PLAYS! 22. Fake : Gives prompt to select another offensive player. Current player will then either run a play-action fake or pump fake it to them, depending on distance. 23. Hit Hole : Player will run to the selected "hole" in the line. Hole is chosen by the lineman on each side of the hole. 24. Run Forrest Run : Player will run downfield. If the player has the ball, he will attempt to avoid defensive players.